


April Fools Day

by Claudii85



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Shameless Harry Potter reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-15 00:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18487558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claudii85/pseuds/Claudii85
Summary: It had started even before they even got together and Niall was a good friend and an even better boyfriend so he always pretended Harry's pranks worked on him. It had worked, for the two first years, after that Niall had understood Harry would never change his pranks. Probably because he thought they were good.





	April Fools Day

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for April Fools Day but I am lazy and didn't post it before. Also, excuse my basic title but I had no other idea...
> 
> I hope you will like it :)

Niall walked into the bus last and slumped next to Louis. He leaned his head on his shoulder and sighed loudly. Without asking what was wrong Louis immediately wrapped his arm around Niall's shoulders to comfort him. That’s what Niall loved the most about him, you didn't need to talk, he always knew when someone needed comfort. 

Niall had his eyes fixed on Harry who seemed determined on ignoring him. He was talking to Liam who kept glancing toward Niall and Louis, he shot a small smile to Niall when when he caught his eyes and turned his attention back to Harry. 

“What happened?” finally asked Louis, an hour into the drive to the next venue. They had another show tonight and if Harry was still ignoring him by the time they had to go on stage Niall didn't know what he would do. Niall dislodged from Louis’ embrace and folded his legs under him. 

“I pranked him,” pouted Niall.

“Did you tell him you wanted to break up?”

“Of course not,” replied Niall, horrified. He would never do that. This wouldn't be a prank this would be straight up mean. “But I might have let slip that I always faked my reaction when he pranked me.”

“What have you done?”

“I bought a mask,” continued Niall who launched into the story of how a few weeks ago he had decided this year he would prank Harry before Harry could prank him. Niall explained to Louis how excited he had been about pranking his boyfriend. 

The “problem” was, every year on April’s fools day it was the same, Harry mysteriously disappeared to go hide in a closet or under their bed or even on the backseat of Niall's car and every year Niall would pretend to be scared and surprised. It had started even before they even got together and Niall was a good friend and an even better boyfriend so he always pretended Harry's pranks worked on him. It had worked, for the two first years, after that Niall had understood Harry would never change his pranks. Probably because he thought they were good.

Maybe if Niall had stopped pretending it worked Harry would have expanded his pranks range. But Niall had noticed how disappointed Harry looked when his “pranks” didn't worked on Liam or Louis and when hey called him out for always doing the same thing. Niall had also noticed how happy Harry looked when it “worked” on him. So years after years Niall acted scared for five minutes, bent in two with a hand on his heart, yes Niall went all out every year to make sure Harry believed him. But it made Harry happy and that was enough for Niall. It was that or seeing his boyfriend pout and he heart couldn't stand Harry pouting.

“So this morning, before he woke up, I put on the mask and turned around to face him and when his alarm started ringing and he opened his eyes the first thing he saw was the monster face I was wearing. He screamed so loud he fell out of the bed,” finished Niall. 

Louis who had been listening to him intensely started laughing, so much Harry finally looked toward them and glared. Niall felt his heart sink a little bit more. He didn't want to upset Harry, really. Niall had just thought after so many years it was finally his time to do something. If he had known it would backfire on him like that he would have let Harry prank him. 

“Haz you're a twat,” shouted Louis before Niall could stop him, the last thing he wanted was to make things worse between them. 

Harry glared at Louis before storming out of the room. Not that there was many place to hide in a moving bus. Niall spent the rest of the bus ride playing video games with Louis and trying to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. 

*

The rehearsal went as good as it can go when two people don't talk, it was shit. After thirty minutes Liam called a break.

“Okay you two need to work on your issues,” he said, pointing at Niall and Harry. 

“Liam, can you tell Niall I don't have any issues.”

Liam rolled his eyes and didn't bother repeating what Harry had just said.

“H, I'm sorry for this morning,” said Niall.

Harry glared at him and turned his attention back to Liam again.

“Liam, could you-”

“No, I'm not an owl, I won't do this all day. You're both adults, deal with it like adults,” said Liam before storming out. 

“Did he, did he just quoted ‘Harry Potter’? What a nerd,” laughed Louis. 

“You still recognized the quote,” replied Harry, chuckling.

“Harry-”

“Still not talking to you,” said Harry before walking toward where Liam had left. 

Niall sat on the stage and looked around him at the empty arena. In just a few hours every seat would be packed with screaming fans and they couldn't disappoint them because of a stupid prank. Niall got up, he needed to make things right with Harry before the show. 

“Where are you going?” asked Louis in his mic.

“To find Harry, I'll send Liam back, pretty sure he's with him.”

“Okay, go get your boy.”

*

Harry wasn't too difficult to find, he was in their changing room talking with Liam. They stopped talking when Niall walked in and Harry tried to get up from the couch, probably to leave the room.

“Liam, can you go, I need to talk to H.”

Liam looked between Niall and Harry a few times but not moving from his place on the couch. 

“Please,” insisted Niall and Liam finally left. Niall walked to the couch and sat next to Harry who preferred to fix a spot on the wall than to look at Niall. 

“Pet,” said Niall softly as he took Harry's hand between his, “I didn't want to upset you.”

Niall squeezed Harry's hand and Harry let him, it was a good sign. 

“I love you, please talk to me?”

Harry stayed silent and Niall sighed.

“I swear I didn't want to hurt you and your feelings. I love you too much,” said Niall as he lifted Harry's hand and placed a kiss on it. Harry didn't say anything but Niall was pretty sure he had seen Harry's mouth twitched. He places another kiss on the top of the hand and Harry didn't say anything. He opened Harry's hand and kissed the tip of his fingers and the palm. Harry was still fixing the wall but Niall could see his face softening. 

He started kissing his way up on Harry's arm, saying “I’m sorry” and “I love you” between each kisses. When he reached Harry's shoulder Niall moved closer and tilt his head to kiss Harry's neck. He felt him shivered under his lips so he kissed him again. He moved his lips higher and kissed his jaw. Harry finally smiled but he was still trying his best to ignore Niall. 

Niall got off the couch and moved in front of Harry. He tooks his face between his hands and planted a kiss on Harry's forehead. Harry smiled again and Niall took this as a small victory. He planted his knees on each side of Harry and sat on his laps. 

“Do you forgive me?” asked Niall but Harry stayed silent and Niall was determined to make him speak to him again. They needed to go back to rehearsal soon and the show was in just a few hours. 

Niall wrapped his arms behind Harry's neck and started peppering his face with kisses. His cheeks, his nose his eyelids, everywhere except his lips, Niall didn't stop until Harry was giggling. 

“Okay, okay I forgive you. I reckon my reaction was a bit intense.”

“No, I hurt you and I'm sorry. Just maybe talk to me instead of giving me the silent treatment if it happen again,” said Niall before starting to kiss Harry's face again. 

Harry giggled and wrapped his arms around Niall's waist, he puckered his lips making Niall laugh. Niall leaned in and gladly kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. Comments and kudos are always welcome and appreciated xx


End file.
